


Strike the Heart

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Boxing, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: A championship, along with his best friend and most trusted ally, is all Len really wants to win for himself.ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: 12/21/16
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Strike the Heart

A/N: Everyone in this story is about 3 or 4 years older, so please keep that in mind when reading.

Thank you!  
\----------  
~3rd Person POV~

Len exhaled shakily, leaning his head back as sweat dripped down his chin. He had never gotten this far before, so of course he was nervous.

"Hurry up and don't think too much about anything." His friend—well, technically he was more than his friend at the moment, Oliver's voice rang throughout Len's head as he tried to clear his blurry vision. Even if Oliver was right in front of him, he couldn't see the younger boy's face clearly at all.

"You sure...?" Len asked, taking a few deep breaths before he moved his arm up to wipe his forehead of sweat that had been beading up the whole time.

"Yeah," Oliver breathed, pressing Len's head down so that the back of his neck arched up slightly.

"Alright...." The older blond inhaled shakily. "I'm ready," he mumbled, glancing back at Oliver with determination.

Oliver nodded, rubbing a hand on Len's bare back. "Got it." He handed Len something plastic with his other hand, to which Len took it and began sucking on it enthusiastically.

"Ah...!" Len gasped, pulling the water bottle away from his lips. "That really hit the spot!" He clenched his fist inside a large fabric glove. Instead, it was reinforced with something inside, making it the ideal puncher and blocker.

Oliver beamed. "You reenergized?" He asked, throwing some fake punches at the air as he grinned, his physical state looking a bit better than Len's did at the moment.

"Hell yeah," Len replied, stretching his arms. "I've only gotta throw a few more, block a few more and I'll be guaranteed a win. This guy's got nothing on me!"

The smaller boy laughed, patting Len's shoulders. "Good, good! Then get back in there and fight hard! Don't waste the good luck charm!"

Len nodded, wiping the blood at his chin before standing back up and taking a few more deep breaths before the announcer called "Fight!"

A left hook. Len dodged quickly, throwing a deceitful punch to the man's gut before he dodged another punch and hit the man straight to the face. He wobbled backward a bit, but didn't fall. Not yet, at least.

The clock was ticking down. The crowd was cheering loudly. Len couldn't hear any of it, though. He was blocking out all sounds. That is, except for the sound of Oliver's cheering.

"Len! Stay focused! Keep calm and think strategically!"

Len smirked, continuously dodging punches that were thrown, looking for a break in the man's guard.

Found it.

After dodging yet another punch, Len wound his arm back and punched hard at the man's side. He grinned as he saw the man's breath catch in his throat.

I've won.

He kept his guard up while the announcer counted down. "Five, six, seven...."

The man seemed to be struggling, which was a sign that he could possibly get back up within the time limit. There wasn't much time left on the clock, though. What good would it do? Oh right, a possible win.

"Ten." The announcer shook his head a bit. "KO," he said, moving over to Len and grabbing his wrist, pulled his arm up in the air.

Shouts came from the crowd. Some girls who watched him only for his looks even screamed with joy over his win. "Len, we love you!" The shouted gleefully.

Len laughed a bit as he pulled his hand down. There wasn't any prize for this match, but the next one he'd win the belt. For sure.

Oliver ran over to Len, hugging him tightly. "You did it, Len!" He giggled, pulling away. "I'm so proud of you!"

The older grinned. "Couldn't let that good luck charm go to waste, y'know?" He winked. "But yeah, I'm totally pumped for the next match now. I've gotten so far!"

Oliver nodded, grabbing Len's arm and pulling him out of the ring, back to the locker room. "How many good luck charms will you need for the next match, hmm?" He teased, laughing softly.

Len laughed as well, pulling his mitts off and rubbing at his wrists before he pulled a shirt on. "I'm thinking maybe ten this time~"

"Ten?" Oliver asked, pretending to be shocked as he spoke. "Len, that's a lot, you know."

"That's the point~" Len replied, moving over to Oliver. "How come you won't accept, yet doing this is perfectly fine?" He asked, a genuine question.

The younger tilted his head a bit, averting his gaze. "Hm, well, I've told you. If I make an excuse like 'it's just a good luck charm,' I won't fall in love." He blushed a bit. "You're a dangerous guy, Len. Scandals aren't good."

"Yeah, but still. No one's found out about the charms yet~"

"And no one will," Oliver stated quickly. "Because they're nothing but charms. No other meaning whatsoever. Got it?"

Len sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes. May I have a good luck charm, then~?" He smiled.

Oliver bit his lip gently, giving in. "Fine, but make it quick, alright? And no tongue!" He huffed.

"Aw, c'mon! It adds to the luck~" The banana-loving blond teased, snickering as he leaned forward and gently kissed Oliver, moving a hand onto the boy's cheek.

Oliver hesitantly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Len's neck. He pulled away for a moment. "T-this doesn't mean a-anything," he mumbled, going back to the kiss.

Len managed in a small chuckle before kissing a bit more passionately, causing Oliver to squeak and furrow his brow.

After a moment, they both pulled back, panting. Oliver blushed even more, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"So—" Len started, raising an eyebrow as he tried to speak. Oliver shook his head, quickly silencing the older boy.

"I-I said," Oliver stammered out, pursing his lips as he looked down. "T-this doesn't mean anything special."

"I know," Len replied, smiling. But I'll make it special to you, Oliver.


End file.
